russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Iskool Bukol
Iskool Bukol is a Philippine high school teen comedy produced by IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services every Saturday after Express Balita Weekend. The school-themed sitcom is inspired by the original Iskul Bukol, the longest-running primetime comedy sitcom in Philippine television history and the sequel Back to Iskul Bukol, both of which were directed by Bert de Leon. It is topbilled by Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit, Joyce Abestano, Francis Magundayao, Justin Ward and Harold Rementilla. It premiered on January 7, 2017 on IBC, and worldwide on Global IBC. Like the original sitcom, which centered on three characters, the high school teen comedy centered around their lives of three high school classmate girls (Jenny and Anne Escalera and Kylie Salvador) of Diliman High School. Development During the trade launch of IBC on November 25, 2016 at the Bonifacio Global City Open Field in Taguig City, IBC and Secarats unveiled the original sitcom Iskul Bukol was revived with the new title Iskool Bukol that will be turned into a high school teen comedy regulated by the Department of Education (DepEd). Composed of today's hottest female teen stars under Secarats Artist Group: the Runaway Princess Keith Cruz, the Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit and introducing Bida Best 2016 gorgeous second runner-up and the Teen Model Sweetheart Joyce Abestano as their three main characters, along with the Teen Idol Francis Magundayao, Justin Ward and the Boy Next Door Harold Rementilla in their supporting roles. The cast began the first day of shooting with the pilot episode for the sitcom on November 30, 2016 at the studio setup in Studio 5 of IBC in Broadcast City (for Escalera family (Keith, Joyce, Angelu, Bobby), Salvador family (Raisa, Desiree, Boom), Montero family (Francis, Harold, Nova) and Aquino family (Justin, Smokey, Tanya)) and the academic set in Diliman High School as the high school teen comedy built for junior and senior level: one classroom with a school desks, library, bathroom, cafeteria and canteen. An almost complete school building is built in November 23, 2016 as the academic setting of the high school teen sitcom in the Broadcast City compound (the high school is a yellow building with the same lettering and Philippine flag). Plot Iskool Bukol centered around their lives of three high school classmate girls of Diliman High School: the ordinary high school teenager Jenny (Keith Cruz), an attractive and intelligent high school teenage girl Kylie (Raisa Dayrit) and the cute and sassy high school girl Anne (Joyce Abestano), who are achieve to study for subject. Jenny, Kylie and Anne meets Tito (Francis Magundayao), a popular classmate boy who paired with Jenny; Chester (Justin Ward), a high school teenage boy who deveops a crush with Anne; and Joey (Harold Rementilla), a boy who achieve to study with Kylie. Cast and Characters 'Main Casts' * Keith Cruz as Jenny Escalera * Raisa Dayrit as Kylie Salvador * Joyce Abestano as Anne Escalera * Francis Magundayao as Joselito "Tito" Montero * Justin Ward as Chester Aquino * Harold Rementilla as Josemari "Joey" Montero Supporting Cast *'Angelu de Leon' as Leslie Escalera - Jenny and Anne's mother. *'Bobby Andrews' as Ramon Escalera - Jenny and Anne's father. *'Desiree del Valle' as Maricar Salvador - Kylie's mother. *'Boom Labrusca' as Luigi Salvador - Kylie's father. *'Nova Villa' as Teresa "Lola Teresa" Montero - Tito and Joey's grandmother. *'Smokey Manaloto' as Alfred Aquino - Patrick's father. *'Tanya Garcia' as Tapia "Miss Tapia" Aquino - Patrick's mother. *'Patrisha Samson' as Eula Umali *'Aries Ace Espanola' as Jimmy Bautista *'Lianne Valentin' as Viviana "Bibeth" Mendoza *'Miguel David' as Dexter Romero *'Mr. Fu' as Principal Oscar - the good-looking principal in Diliman High School. *'Alodia Gosiengfiao' as Teacher Alodia Montenegro - the very nice teacher in Diliman High School. *'JC Tiuseco' as Raffy Tejada - the very male cafeteria waiter in Diliman High School. *'Neil Coleta' as Butch Arellano - the coach in Diliman High School. 'Guest Casts' *'Jane de Leon' as Alyssa Aguilar (January 7, 2017) *'Luis Gabriel Moreno' as Alexander Madrid (January 14, 2017) *'Erika Mae Salas' as Phoebe delos Santos (January 21, 2017) *'Grae Fernandez' as Dominic Bautista (January 28, 2017) *'John Bermundo' as Chubi Gonzales (February 4, 2017) *'Cherryz Mendoza' as Gabbi Salvador (February 11, 2017, Valentines Day episode) *'Rico dela Paz' as Edgar de Leon (February 11, 2017, Valentines Day episode) *'Aljur Abrenica' as Albert Trinidad - Anne's love interest. (February 18, 2017) *'Sarah Ortega' as Linda Eriguel (February 25, 2017) *'Kobe Paras' as Rafael Alvarez (March 4, 2017) *'Yves Yamio' as Rafael Cortez (March 11, 2017) *'Alyssa Angeles' as Joanne Ruiz (March 18, 2017) *'Paulo Angeles' as Edward Aguilar (March 25, 2017) *'Michael Tañeca' as Ivan Garcia (April 1, 2017) *'Belle Mariano' as Julia Medel (April 8, 2017) *'Harvey Bautista' as Janus Legaspi (April 22, 2017) *'Kristine Sablan' as Andrea Ortega (April 29, 2017) Trivia *''Iskool Bukol'' marks the first sitcom of Keith Cruz in her second project after Glory Jane; the second project of Raisa Dayrit landed in her breakthrough role after Hulog ng Langit and the the first project of Bida Best 2016 gorgeous second runner-up Joyce Abestano in her major sitcom debut. *''Iskool Bukol'' and T.O.D.A.S. are both directed by Bert de Leon. See also * ‘Iskool Bukol’ Premieres January 7 on IBC-13 * Two sitcoms laughter for IBC-13's weekend programming * New IBC-13 weekend lineup for comedies * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External links * Official Website * Iskool Bukol on Facebook * Iskool Bukol on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine comedy television series Category:Philippine television sitcoms Category:Teen sitcoms Category:2017 Philippine television series debuts